


Just Friends

by jin_24



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Study Buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin_24/pseuds/jin_24
Summary: Kagome and Kouga have a weird relationship. They hang out in his room, on his bed, a lot. But it doesn't mean anything. At all.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot where Kouga and Kagome were already established but because I am always _starved_ for kogkag I thought well, where did their relationship start? Aaand I decided to drag it out.

  
  


“Look man, she's hot, she wants to be alone with you in your room every day, and she's single. I don't see the damn problem.”

Inuyasha and Kouga were currently in their training room where the rest of their track teammates were within earshot. 

Kouga groaned as he set the barbell back down and shot up to a seated position. “Okay, one keep your voice down.” He paused to chug some water while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. After a couple breaths, Kouga continued. “Two, none of that tells me that she's into me.”

Kouga had tried everything. Well not really everything, but what he thought was suitable flirting. Granted, he had been drinking each time. I mean he could not pick up on her sober. Despite how forward he could be with a couple of drinks in him, there was no way he could handle talking to a girl like Kagome about how he thought about her long legs wrapping around him in his bed.

But each time she laughed him off. Not quite pulling him closer but not pushing him away either. To Kouga’s distress, she never said anything to indicate that she felt any attraction to him. So he didn't push things further. Instead he regretted his life choices on the mornings after.

“Feh. Believe what you want, man. I think that she’s as good as yours.” Suddenly Inuyasha’s expression brightened, like he'd come up with a plan. “Tomorrow's another chance to tell her. Unless you want me to do it.”

Kouga nearly dropped a weight on his toes. “Dude. No.” He turned to see Inuyasha grinning, pleased to have hit a nerve. “There's no way in hell I'm gonna let someone else tell her that.” 

There are just things that you have to do on your own, Kouga believed. If it's the right person. And Kagome meant the world to him. But he wasn't about to share that with Inuyasha.

“Alright alright, I'll back off.” Inuyasha knew to stop before Kouga got worked up. The guy could really take things seriously. “But you gotta do it sometime man. I just wanna see you happy, y'know.”

“Thanks, Inuyasha...” Though he knew Inuyasha cared about him, it was nice to hear. Especially since he was secretly comparing and doubting himself since he could not seem to get through to Kagome. Despite all the teasing and trash talk, Inuyasha was one of the best friends Kouga could have. 

“No problem man.” Inuyasha gave Kouga a fist bump as he picked up all his gear, clearly ready to head out. “Also, I think it’d be good for you to finally get laid.” Inuyasha had already begun running out the door after he said it, as a sweat towel flew after him. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He yelled from the hall, a safe distance.

Kouga chuckled, maybe Inuyasha was right. About his _happiness_ , of course, not his horniness. Seeing as his birthday was tomorrow, maybe, _just maybe_ he’ll get his wish.

  


* * *

  


Hey Kouga!” Ginta announced unusually chipper and loud as Kouga walked through the door. Kouga raised an eyebrow, suspicion taking over. Ginta leaned in close to whisper, “Kagome is here, _early_.” Ginta wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, knowing that the suggestion that Kagome was excited to come over made his heart race. His roommates Ginta and Hakkaku were well aware of Kouga’s unusual relationship with Kagome. 

They were both Biology majors and as such had plenty of classes together and it had become a ritual for Kagome to come over and study with Kouga nearly every day. Kagome’s excuse was that the dorms were very noisy and since Kouga had an apartment he shared off campus, he at least had his own room and some peace and quiet.

And though the two remained locked up in Kouga’s room for hours, to Ginta and Hakkaku’s disbelief nothing had ever happened between the two.

He heard Kagome’s voice coming from the kitchen and could immediately feel himself start to sweat. Kouga was suddenly very glad he’d taken that shower before coming home. He set his gym bag down near the laundry room so he could deal with it later, and headed into the kitchen to see Kagome sitting at the table while Hakkaku was at the stove.

“Kouga,” Kagome said softly, beaming her radiant smile. Her hair looked slightly damp and soft, as if she’d recently showered as well. He gulped and tried not to picture it any further than he already had. “Uh, Hakkaku was just trying to—I mean going to, make me some ramen.” Her smile remained the same but her eyes screamed save me.

“O-oh! That is really nice of you Hakkaku,” Kouga began, hoping Kagome would play along. Hakkaku was known for being a terrible cook, and after so many late nights spent at their apartment, Kagome was well aware. “I’m gonna have to borrow Kags though because we...we have a really big final—”

“Midterm!”

“—yes midterm, and we should really get to that. Right Kagome?”

“Yep! We should get started.” Kagome turned to see Hakkaku’s expression had dimmed, looking between the two and attempting to interject as his mixing spoon dripped something bright red onto the linoleum floor. “Uh, sorry, Hakkaku... I’ll have to try it next time!” She offered as she grabbed her things from the dining table and escaped around the corner with Kouga pulling her along. She noticed with a racing heart that he had grabbed her hand in the process and was now holding it all the way to his bedroom.

He finally released his hold as he held the door open for her and almost slammed it behind them, attempting to close it quickly as they erupted in fits of giggles. 

“I feel so bad,” Kagome managed between wheezing laughter.

“Don't,” Kouga replied, trying to catch his breath. “He'll be fine. Plus, that stuff could have killed you.”

Kagome grinned. “Well let's not let our saved lives go to waste!” 

They did study, but as promised they took some time afterward to take a break from work and catch up on their shows. By the time they realized it was dark out, it was already passing eleven. 

“Oh shoot! It's so late, god.” Kagome started shuffling around, putting her books and notes back into her backpack.

 _Stop_. Kouga wanted to grab her hand and pull her close, until their noses and lips could almost touch while he whispered everything he wanted to say. _Stay. Lay with me. Let me…_

Kagome finally looked up at him and for a second was stunned at his expression. Kouga cleared his throat, scratching at the back of his neck. “Ya know, you can just stay here. It'll make me feel better than sending you out in the cold.”

“I-I can't. Really. My roommate needs me to let her in.” Kouga tried to hide his disappointment as he walked her to the door. Kagome almost winced at her terrible lie. Really she couldn't stay over because it would be too much for her. It would make her think that this was more than it actually was. And she couldn't let her heart get ahead of her and end up hurt.

“I'll walk you at least.” He grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and grabbed his keys as he followed her out. She raised an eyebrow. “Don't try to argue with me on this. You can't just walk by yourself around here. Even if it's only a few blocks.” She said nothing, instead nodding as she shoved her hands in her pockets, attempting to warm her hands.

“Wait up.” Kouga said as he jogged up to her, nearly bumping into her back as she stopped in her tracks. He wrapped his coat around her shoulders from behind, fully aware that she was already freezing.

“Thanks…” she gripped the jacket closer around her as she led him to the dorms. 

The fresh air was kind of doing him a favor. It kept his skin from flushing up at every accidental touch Kagome left on his skin as they walked close together. He assumed it was because she must still be cold and wanted to conserve body heat. He had plenty to go around, and he wasn't complaining.

They reached the inside of the dorm and Kagome decided to part ways once they entered her floor. Kouga tried to walk slowly to extend their time together but he ran out of steps and stopped when he realized they'd made it.

She turned to him and offered a small smile.“Um, well I'll see you later. I think i have it covered from here…”

“Yeah, I guess you do,” Kouga acknowledged dumbly. “Uh, I didn't really want to be lame and say anything but I know the guys are throwing a party for me tomorrow night. You should come.”

“Yeah, yeah sure! Sounds fun. I will be there.” Kagome tried to act surprised, like it was the first time she'd heard about tomorrow night’s party. Ginta and Hakkaku had already insisted that she’d come when she showed up at their apartment earlier. 

“...The guys already told you, right?” Kagome broke out into a telling grin. “Okay, well either way... Come save me from them. Or at least wish me a happy birthday.” 

“I will,” she said, and they stood there for a moment just grinning at each other. “See you tomorrow, Kouga.”

Kouga started walking backwards toward the elevator as she turned to reach her dorm. “Goodnight, Kagome,” he called after her.

With a long, final glance, he finally turned and headed back to his place. 

Kagome nearly dropped her keys and everything in her backpack trying to focus on anything but his smile and the fact that she could still feel the tingle from his warm skin brushing against her arm while he walked her. She almost dropped everything again when she realized someone was standing on the other side of the door when she opened it.

“Kikyo!” She yell-whispered when she could make out that it was her long-haired friend and roommate looming in the dark like a horror film ghost. Kagome shuffled in and locked the door behind her.

“He walked you home, I see.” Kikyo acknowledged in her semi-lifeless voice, the one she used when she was being particularly judgy.

“Yes, it got late… what of it?” Kagome was still wondering how she’d known Kouga walked her there.

“Nothing,” Kikyo smirked. “Still think he doesn't like you?”

“He doesn't!” Kagome exclaimed. 

“Then what's that?” She motioned to the jacket around Kagome’s shoulders.

“I-I… He.. Oh, whatever!” Kagome covered her blushing face with the large jacket as she zipped to her room. 

“Goodnight!” Kikyo called, smirking, as Kagome shut herself in their room. She knew something was up with all those long study sessions.

  


* * *

  


Midnight. _Here's to another year._

Kouga had collapsed on his bed and taken his phone out to check the time, absently scrolling because he wasn't even tired yet. And that mostly had to do with the lingering high he got from being around Kagome. 

A text came in from Inuyasha, as expected. 

_Happy Birthday my man! I meant what I said. You deserve the best.  
But anyway let's get trashed later. _

Kouga chuckled, typical Inuyasha. It was easy to see he had a kind heart only guarded by trash talk.

Just then, he got another one from Kagome. 

_Happy Birthday, Kouga. You're the best._

_Ps I have your jacket and I will be holding it hostage. I will send ransom details later :P_

Kouga held the phone close to him and couldn't help but smile his face off. She was sweet, beautiful, and they could spend their days laughing about anything. It was everything he loved about her.

  
  



	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> This chapter will include minor inukik because they are cute.  
> 

  
  


“Alright, you just have to not fuck this up today.” Kouga was attempting to psych himself up in the mirror. Today, he thought, could be a pivotal day. He just had to be straightforward with Kagome. That meant he could not be drinking.

He needed a clear head and to not be impaired while trying to read her. But Inuyasha and his friend Miroku will most likely try to feed him drinks through a tube and funnel. And those two were not really the best to follow along with if you want to be straight up with a girl. Miroku especially. He gets so trashed every weekend that he doesn't remember that he’s in a relationship. 

He would have to avoid them. Maybe if he was around Kagome they would get the message and leave him be. But that meant he would have to _be_ around Kagome and keep the conversation going and not let her see him drool all over her.

He drew his long hair up into a ponytail and sighed. This is going to be difficult.

“Yo!” Inuyasha barged through the door then, carrying something that was now flying toward Kouga’s face. “Look alive!”

Kouga caught it easily, although unamused, and turned the box in his hands to see what it was. “I-Inuyasha! What the—”

“Condoms, bro.” Yeah, like Kouga didn’t already know that. “Happy Birthday.” He stated as he flopped himself onto Kouga’s bed and reclined with his arms behind his head.

“Uh, thanks.” Kouga just found it uncomfortable and unnecessary. Not that they _weren’t_ useful, but with his luck they weren’t going to find a use. “I could’ve bought my own, you know. _If_ I needed them.”

“Yeah, it’s a symbolic gesture though, man.” Kouga opened one of his drawers and tossed them in to ignore for now. He couldn’t just leave them lying around for Kagome to find, either. She might get the wrong idea. “You gotta like, believe you guys are gonna start screwin’. I’m just trying to put that positive energy out there.”

“Right.” Kouga sighed and dropped into his desk chair. At least someone believed in him.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Kagome.”

“Huh?”

Kikyo rolled her eyes, attempting to reach for the door when Kagome blocked her hand before she could. “What?” She grunted in mild irritation.

Kagome searched for an excuse. “Um... Isn’t it rude to just walk in? Shouldn't we knock?”

“Uh, no. I'm pretty sure it's already unlocked so that we _can_ just walk in.”

“Well how do you know that?” Kagome tried to stall, knowing that once she walked in she was going to eventually drown in a blue sea of _just_ friendly glances once again.

Kikyo didn't entertain that for a second. “Yeah, we're just gonna go in.” Kikyo moved past her to pull on the door handle, and as she expected, it was unlocked. 

Kikyo had to practically push Kagome through the door. They walked through the main entrance leading to the living room, where people were already standing around in groups with drinks in their hands. She saw enough of their faces to know that none of those that were nearby had amazing blue eyes or long brown hair. Kikyo leant over to talk in Kagome’s ear so she could hear her over the music. “Tell you what. I won't say anything about you two, for a month, if you do something tonight.” 

“Uh, _do_ s-something?” Kikyo rolled her eyes at Kagome's flustering.

Kikyo pulled Kagome aside and hugged a wall, avoiding the intrusion of nearby ears, so she could stop Kagome and try to talk her out of her obvious anxiousness. “You don't have to like hop in his bed. Just, I don't know, flirt or something. It won’t hurt, I promise.”

Kagome, flirt? It just wouldn’t happen. What she might be able to do is ignore her physiological instinct to flee long enough to find Kouga and talk to him, at least. He did want her here, after all. 

“I’ll try,” Kagome decided. 

“Okay, good.” Kikyo turned to lead them further into the house when a flash of red and long arms, attached to a familiar grin obscured their vision.

“Hey, ladies.” Inuyasha halted their movement by leaning against the wall, blocking their path.

“Oh, hey Inuyasha. Have you seen Kouga yet?” Kagome was busying herself trying to look past his arm and locate Kouga somewhere in the house.

Inuyasha smirked, his suspicions about Kagome’s feelings confirmed. “Oh, he’s somewhere. That reminds me… I have this friend—”

“Is he talking about himself?” Kikyo interrupted.

“Yeah, probably. Don’t mind him.” Kagome shrugged.

“H-hey, I’m right here?!” Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief. Did everyone really think he was out for himself? Not that Kikyo wasn’t looking super fine… But that wasn’t the point. He was actually trying to make a case for Kouga, before Kouga could find him and stop him from finally pushing the two together. _Tonight._

“I ain’t here to talk about me. Fuckin’ hell.” Inuyasha stopped when he realized Kagome was no longer in front of him. “What, where the hell did she go?”

Kikyo shrugged. “She literally walked right by you while you were standing here scowling—yeah, like that.” Kikyo pointed to his face, a smile growing on hers. He was actually kind of cute.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his head up. “I do not scowl.” He peeked one eye at Kikyo to find she was giggling. Maybe this night _could_ actually be used for something.

Her face settled into a smile when she noticed him staring. “I like you.” She stated, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and walking past him the way Kagome went. But instead, Kikyo slid a hand into his and pulled him forward. “Come. Show me where the drinks are.”

He stumbled after her, not sure what to say. He had never met a woman who took the initiative and established physical contact like that, and damn if it didn’t make him feel himself grow in his pants.

 

Now that Kagome had set her eyes on Kouga standing just inside the doorway of the kitchen, she couldn’t move her feet to get any closer. He was laughing at something Hakkaku had said and neither of them had the opportunity to notice her presence yet. His blue eyes were twinkling, and his tan skin looked _so_ smooth, she noticed, as she let her eyes travel all the way down to where his arms popped out of his v-neck t shirt, very aware of his muscular physique. She couldn’t do this. She had to catch her breath first.

Kagome turned to the right and ducked out the sliding door that was attached to the living room, closing it quietly behind her. There she stood on the patio, cold and feeling stupid. She was mostly upset at the way she looked for him like a lost puppy. And to see that he was perfectly fine and having a good time without her. She was pretty sure _he_ didn’t have to find her in a room to feel like his whole world was okay for a while. 

She peeked through the blinds to see that Inuyasha was now trying to shove a drink toward Kouga’s mouth while Ginta and Hakkaku held his arms. Kouga was avoiding the drink but enjoying himself despite the assault. Inuyasha was telling Kikyo to help hold his face still, and even she was cracking up. Kagome laughed despite her poor mood. She didn’t know when she should go back inside. All she knew was she’d never felt so alone surrounded by so many people having a good time.  
  
  
“Damn you guys... I’m gonna smell disgusting.” Kouga complained after they’d successfully poured half of the cup’s contents onto his outfit. 

“You coulda just drank it,” Inuyasha pointed out.

“I said I didn’t want any!” Kouga exclaimed, half frustrated because he had yet to see Kagome and he didn’t want her near him while he smelled like this. “I gotta go clean up, I’ll be back.”

Kouga headed toward the stairs then, and Kagome looked back in through the window to see that he had disappeared. Shit, she’d lost him. She threw open the screen door and headed over to Inuyasha and Kikyo. “Where did—”

“In his room.” The two replied in unison. This was starting to get weird, but she was happy for the two. They seemed to hit it off well, and fast. Kagome wondered how they knew what she was going to ask and she eyed them suspiciously, but decided to let it go in favor of searching for Kouga. 

“Is she gonna walk in on him getting undressed…” Kikyo wondered aloud.

“Yep.”

“Nice.”  
  
Kagome left the kitchen area to get to Kouga’s room. From where she could see past the mingling partiers, the door was closed. She didn’t want to just barge in, she frowned. Maybe she could just knock? He _might_ be able to hear it over the music. 

When she reached the door, she lifted her hand to knock just as the door was being pulled open. This caused her to lose her balance and almost go falling forward and she instinctively put her hands in front of her to stop her fall. There was one problem though.

 _Oh_. Oh, oh. Chest. Kagome managed to pull her hands back right before they landed right all over Kouga’s exposed body. Though she was dying to do so, she would die of embarrassment if she did. 

“Oh. Kagome! You’re actually here.” Kouga finally acknowledged and smiled sheepishly, wondering if he sounded too eager to have her around. He just remembered what he was doing then. “Can you tell me if I, uh, stink? The guys spilled alcohol all over me and I just _tried_ to wash it off.”

What Kouga failed to remember was that his clean shirt was still in his hand and that his entire _beautiful_ chest was open and calling to Kagome’s eyes which were burning as she fought the urge to look down.

“S-sure!” Kagome nearly screeched. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but she leaned in closer to him to try to catch a whiff. Nothing. Nothing but his sweet, musky, _intoxicating_ —

Kouga’s hands were screaming at him to grab Kagome by the shoulders and pull her right into him. Her face was close, _really_ close and he could feel her nose almost touching his neck, her lips hovering right next to his jaw, her breath fanning on his face, the scent alone was making him dizzy with want, and he realized that if he moved slightly, her warm mouth would be on him. He squeezed the shirt in his hand and nearly groaned, willing his body to stop trying to act without him.

Kagome, almost reluctantly, shifted back to her original position, heels down to the ground as she moved away from Kouga’s _tempting_ neck. “You’re good. I don’t smell it.”

He blew out a breath of relief, also in the hopes it would help get his heart rate back to normal.  
  
He noticed Kagome’s eyes weren’t really focused on his face, kind of moving around a lot and… oh. When he looked down at himself he realized he forgot to put on his shirt. He pulled it over his head and gave Kagome an apologetic smile. 

She found the expression adorable and she felt even more woozy than before.

“Do you wanna come in? I kinda want to hide out a bit.” Kouga admitted, trying to mask how badly he wanted to be alone with Kagome.

“Yeah, it's a little crowded out here.” Kagome replied quickly with a small smile, equally content to spend time with Kouga. 

He led her in and switched on the lights. He closed the door behind them and began to make things comfortable for her. Kagome stared at his back as he rearranged the cluttered items on his desk.

Kagome was feeling rather curious and on impulse she felt herself asking, “So what’s the deal... Do you not like birthday parties?” She gestured toward the door, behind which she could hear hollering and loud movements, probably the result of someone acting like an ass.

Kouga turned from where he was setting up his laptop to face the bed from his desk, already anticipating that Kagome would be willing to Netflix and chill… minus what made the act “chill”, of course. It was their usual, romance and relationship-free activity after all.

“Interesting question,” he mused, as he turned toward Kagome and took a seat on the bed. “But no.”

She looked confused, demanding more of an answer than that. “It’s not really that.” Kouga supplied, smiling and looking off thoughtfully as if he had a very specific reason but was intentionally giving vague answers. Okay, now she was deathly curious. 

“So… What is it?” She tried, plopping down next to him on the edge of his bed. 

“It’s kind of complicated.” Kagome frowned, causing Kouga to continue with a laugh. “Well, without telling you too much… I already got what I wanted for my birthday. Kind of.” It was half true. What he wanted was Kagome, alone with him. Though he could think of a few other things they could be doing.

He wouldn’t push it though, even though he set out to do so tonight. This was enough, he reasoned. Kagome was here, things felt right. As long as he ignored the ache in his chest that keeping one _small_ detail from her created. He loved her. And she didn’t feel the same.

 

He tried shaking those thoughts from his head and instead focused on what he did have. “Hey Kagome.” She turned her eyes from the laptop screen to meet his gaze.

“Yeah?”

“I want to ask you something, too…” He began. Her heart began to race as thoughts of what that question might be flooded her mind. She had to drop her glance and feign studying something on her hands so she could free herself from the trap of his intense eyes. “I’ve never seen you drink, ever. What is up with that?”

“O-oh.” Her pulse returned to normal as she realized his question was not one she found herself both fearful of and dying to hear. “I don’t drink.”

“I thought so.” He smiled, feeling somewhat victorious for having keen insight despite always being drunk himself at the parties they both attended. “That leaves me with another question, though. Why do you go to parties if all people do is drink?” 

Her heart rate picked up again. Could she really say, _it’s just to be with you?_ That she felt a pull to be around _him_ , to touch _him_ , to fall and wrap herself up in him, pull the blankets over them, and never come out again?

She swallowed the glob of words that threatened to jump out and ask for more than he could give. She finally opened her mouth to speak, because he needed an answer after all. “I don’t mind. It’s just nice..being around... people.”

Kouga took a greedy examination of all her features while she was not looking at him. Her dark wavy hair, that _insanely_ soft skin, and beautiful plump lips, thinking that truthfully, the only thing _he_ enjoyed about these parties was being with her longer. “I agree. It is nice.”


	3. III

“So… did anything happen?” Kikyo tried to pry as she cooked breakfast for the two. “You did spend an awful long time locked up in his room.” 

Kagome was currently leant over with her face flat on the round kitchen table, wavy locks surrounding her and obscuring her head, making her look like a talking mass of hair. “No… not what you think,” she groaned, her voice vibrating against the table the entire time. Kikyo understood her anyway. “I sniffed him.”

“Huh. You know, depending on the location that could be pretty risque,” Kikyo smirked. 

Kagome grunted in complaint. She lifted her head for air and to emphasize how badly she’d screwed things up. “Oh, and also! He asked if he was getting a birthday present.”

“And…?”’

“I panicked.” In reality Kagome had no idea what to do for his birthday, which Kikyo was well aware of after having to hear Kagome moan about it all day yesterday. “I told him I’d give it to him today.”

She had googled for ideas on what to do for a man on his birthday, which did not prove successful. She could not exactly _leave a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom, and surprise him with nothing on._

There was one idea though… But she couldn’t. She knew for a fact that he would be into it. It was one of his favorite things to do but sadly, he expressed, he wasn’t able to do often. But it was too risky.

Did she have many options, though?

She took out her phone before she could convince herself to shut the idea down.

_Do you have work for the next two days?_

She hit send with a wince. It was Saturday and Sunday, so she’d hoped he was free, too. She got a response almost instantly.

_Nope :)_

Her last chance to change her mind just disappeared. It was going to be a lot of work, but if she set out right now, she would be done with the preparations before late afternoon.

 _Pack a bag of comfortable clothes and wait for me._  
  
  
  
As promised, Kagome showed up around three and though she wanted to lag in order to delay the inevitable, she needed the sunlight for just a few more hours.

Kouga strode out with a large gym bag slung across his body and eyed Kagome where she sat in her car. “So you're not telling me where you're taking me?” He asked, leaning over the rolled down window.

“You'll find out soon enough,” was all she would give him for an answer for now.

With a shrug, he got in the passenger seat and tossed his bag into the seats behind them. He was joking when he asked her for a present, but he found this all very sweet and unexpected, and the anticipation made his heart race. Whatever this was, he knew she would be going above and beyond his expectations because he didn't have any, for one, and if it involved being around her for the entire weekend, well, there couldn't be any greater a gift.

It was about an hour or two of driving later that Kouga found them stopped in a parking lot. Kagome shut off the engine and turned to Kouga. “Here we are,” she said, but she wasn't sure he’d heard because he was already busying himself with studying their surroundings through the window. Like a kid, he threw off his seatbelt and jumped up to take a look outside and make sure what he was seeing was real.

Kagome watched him gape through starry eyes with her heart full. She knew he'd love it.

It wasn't very glamorous of a place to spend any birthday. When you walk, your feet always make this harsh crunch no matter where you step. Using the bathroom is an inconvenience, even when you're lucky enough to have stalls available onsite.

The concept itself is literally trapping yourself in a place without phone service and allowing yourself to be attacked by nature while you sleep on the floor. But Kouga loved that kind of thing.

Kouga finally seemed to come out of his daze as Kagome popped open the trunk and revealed all they would have for the rest of the day and the next.

“Kagome… Is this...” He turned to her, eyes wide. “Are we camping?”

She nodded, a deep blush growing on her face. He was obviously very pleased and while she was aware of what kind of reaction it would elicit in Kouga, it didn't prepare her for so many heart tingling moments and all in the matter of a few minutes.

He rushed forward and scooped her up in a hug, much to her surprise. His strong arms trapped her own to her sides for the most part, but if she could she might have inched her arms forward to circle his waist despite the pounding of her heart she could feel in her ears. “I love it.” She thought she heard him whisper, as she dared to let her head rest against his chest for the slightest moment.

It was such an unusual thing when he touched her, and it almost seemed like it never happened now that he was chattering away offering to carry everything, even slipping the cooler out of her grasp that she tried to take when she thought he wasn’t watching. She grumbled about equality and trying to carry her own weight as she shut the now empty trunk. 

“Cmon, Kagome! Let’s set up camp!” Kouga yelled from the clearing as she strolled lazily back to him. She wanted to memorize everything about him while he couldn’t tell she was looking. Digging through bags, curious about what Kagome packed for them. How he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and his forearms flexed against them, threatening to break through the material. The small noises of excitement as he moved back and forth to arrange things.

It was going to be so weird. She’d have to excuse herself to go take shits with Kouga waiting nearby. But if it made him happy, she’d risk it.

 

Before he could talk against it, Kagome decided to start setting up the tent. But as she rolled out the tarp she realized that she may have made a mistake. 

There was only one tent.

“Is something wrong?” Kouga peered over, ready to offer his camp building skills if necessary.

Kagome shook her head, it would be fine. She just had to sleep here. Next to Kouga. Where she would feel his warm body close to hers all night. 

“It's nothing, just thought I forgot the hammer to put up the stakes... Oh! Here it is, silly me!” She held up the hammer with an apologetic smile.

“O-okay,” he replied, mildly confused. “Here, let me…” He went to grab it from her and start placing the stakes, but Kagome stretched up to stand at the same time, and her lips caught on his cheek and dragged up along his cheekbone. Kagome jumped back immediately.

“I’m s—”

“It’s okay.” He laughed. “Really.” He kind of, liked it, whatever it was. There was a track of her saliva that stuck to his face and left a tingle that he could feel all through the rest of setting up the tent. Kouga secretly watched her through the folds of the tarp where she was moving on the other side of the tent, bending over to shove the stakes into the ground. She caught him once or twice and her face burned bright red before she moved to hide from his eyes. He laughed to himself each time. If only she knew how much that did not bother him.

Wait, he thought. _The_ tent. As in one. 

This should be fun.  
  



	4. IV

 

After dinner, and long after the event that will not be spoken of, Kouga and Kagome sat at the fire, unsure of what to do now that it was getting late. The only real option was to sleep but how did they transition there without making things awkward? _Hey, let's go to bed…_ It just sounded strange and Kagome didn't want to be the one to say it for fear that her face would turn into an unrecognizable tomato.

Kouga sat in the fold out chair across from Kagome, taking in the late night air. It cooled his skin while the fire made sure the two didn't freeze to death. It was pitch black out and silent aside from the crackling of the flames. Except, he could hear Kagome huffing to herself. She didn't seem like she wanted to head to the tent yet, but the slight darkness under her lids begged to differ. Did she want to stay up longer? He was dead tired himself but he was willing to do whatever she wanted.

“Aren't ya tired?” He tried, after noticing Kagome try to stifle a yawn. “You can go on ahead, I have to put out the fire anyway.”

“I actually uh… was wondering if you could go to the bathroom with me?” The famous blush appeared. “I-it’s just that it's late and I'm scared to walk alone.” She crossed her arms and tried to hide in them, looking anywhere but at Kouga’s face.

He chuckled. “Of course. I wouldn't want you to walk around by yourself anyway.” He stood up with a stretch. Kagome scrambled to grab her bag of toiletries and mumbled when she was ready to go. Kouga found it adorable and if he were braver, he would hold her close under his arm while they wandered through the dark like they were the only two people in the world. He settled for staying close enough to illuminate a path for her with his flashlight.

After an unreasonably long and silent walk back, Kagome excused herself so she could go change into pajamas in the tent. Kouga went over and drowned the fire with a pot full of water, and shoveled dirt into it until he was confident that all the embers were squelched. 

When Kouga zipped open the tent, he thought he might be waking her, but her movement suggested she hadn't even shut her eyes yet.

Now that he was here, this was the awkward part. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “...Gotta change.”

She nodded and turned to face the wall of the tent, a giant mass of her sleeping covers following her.

After a few moments of shuffling around, that Kagome was all too aware of, she finally heard his voice again.

“Okay, I'm done,” he announced as he was crouching to get into his own bed, a pile of blankets on the opposite side of the tent. Though the chasm between them was easily undone with just a reach of Kouga’s arm.

Kagome peeked over and almost screeched, thinking she misheard him. But no, he was getting into his sleeping bag and throwing the blankets over himself so he must always sleep shirtless. That body would be the death of her.

After that shameless display, and the fact that Kagome could hear his every breath and movement, she didn't feel quite as drowsy as before.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d stared at his sleeping form, but Kouga’s breaths seemed to even and she feared that she was alone with her thoughts now and that she'd never get to sleep.

“Kouga,” she whispered.

He wasn't asleep, but he was close. At the sound of her voice, his body went on full alert and he rose up to his elbows to look at Kagome. He could barely see her figure in the dark. “Yeah? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she trailed, feeling ashamed that she woke him when there was no real danger. “I just… can't sleep.”

He couldn't help but smile to himself. Here he was thinking he’d have to grab the hammer and knock out a bear or something. “D-do ya want me to stay up with you?” He slurred, holding back a yawn.

She couldn't possibly ask him to, she thought, as he sounded so exhausted. She was about to apologize and let him go back to sleep but he clicked on the flashlight and aimed it at the ceiling of the tent to give the space some light.

He looked adorable. His hair was spilling around his bare shoulders, lids barely open and his lips puffy, and she was staring at his pecs while letting her eyes travel down to where his abs were peeking out from under the blanket before she realized it herself. “I'm sorry, you're probably really tired,” she said, averting her eyes before he could catch her ogling.

“Kagome, don't be sorry,” he replied, much more conscious than she thought he was.

He could see that she was having a million thoughts a minute, out of fear or anxiety or something equally unpleasant that he wished she wasn't suffering from. “Talk to me,” he said. “That always helps me sleep.”

And she didn't think she had it in her but she did. She told him her fears. Her past relationships. It all came out so easily. She felt like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't treat her any differently. She talked about her father, and how she worries for her younger brother. He told her how he had no family nearby after leaving for college, and how Ginta and Hakkaku have felt like his only family for a while.

Time didn't feel like much more than a construct so who knows how much had passed. All Kagome knew was that she felt safe, she felt understood, and cared for. And she wanted this to last forever. She wanted to be his, she realized.

What if she told him, now? Would that be so bad?

I'll say it, she decided. Even if things went terrible and they'd have to spend the rest of the weekend in awkward silence, she had to say it. It had to beat feeling this way and not being able to do anything about it.

“H-hey, Kouga I…” She turned on her side to look at his face but his eyes were already closed. It saved her the anxiety of having to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She built up all this courage, and now she’d lost the opportunity to do something with it.

She stretched her arm out and with one last longing glance, she clicked off the flashlight that was settled in between them. Maybe tomorrow, she sighed, plopping back down and throwing the sleeping bag over her head.  
  
  
  
It was unusually quiet. Their suspicion that not very many people decided to go camping during the off season gave reason to the absence of others. Even in the daytime, they hardly saw anyone around. There was one older gentleman though, and Kagome would not forget him.

While they were walking to get more ice for the cooler, carrying it together to share the weight after it was filled, a man called out to them and expressed how much they reminded him of himself. There was a sad look to his eyes as he talked about a woman he loved in his youth, and it seemed to them that it didn't end all that well. The feelings he had for her, though, were undoubtedly true. He finally let them go, offering them well wishes and happiness for their future.

“Take care of your girlfriend!” he called after them as he went on his way.

When the two finally lugged the cooler all the way into the trunk, Kouga turned to her with a teasing smile. “So… my girlfriend?”

“S-shut up!” She howled, nearly running around to the front of the car to hide her blush.

He laughed and shut the trunk, pleased to try out the title for himself. “My girlfriend…” he repeated it once more for his own ears. He really liked the sound of it.  
  
  
  
The sun was starting to set now and they thought it'd be a good idea to take a walk by the lake before dinnertime. They got to talking again and he told her the story of how he broke his arm a couple years back.

“...I just got really into it and went sliding across the field, and I landed on it weird I guess. I couldn’t even feel it, but the next thing I knew the guys were carrying me so I could go to the hospital.” He laughed then, with a shake of his head. “After that I remember telling them not to tell my mom, and I passed out.” 

“You didn’t tell your mother?” Kagome scolded him, smacking him across the arm. She couldn’t imagine keeping something like that from her own mother. “She has the right to know, you’re _her_ son!”

Kouga was taken back, but pleased that she seemed to care. “Well I was drunk and I knew it was stupid… I didn’t want to have that conversation with my mother. Would you?”

“Well, maybe not. But I’d want to know if you were taking care of yourself at least.” Kagome admitted in a grumble as she paced along the edge of the dock, staring out across the water where the light met the dark depths of the lake.

Kouga smiled secretly. She did care. “Are you saying this as my girlfriend, or…”

Okay, I swear, if you bring that up again—” Kagome spun to face him threateningly, but was so flustered that she didn't see where the planks became uneven and where there was a too wide gap that her foot got caught in, causing her to stumble. Kouga noticed though, and he reached out to grab her arms as she was falling backward. But she had already tipped back onto her toes at this point, and something about the weight distribution made it so they both fell back into the water.

“Are you okay?” Kouga studied her for any injuries when their heads were back above the water.

“I’m alright…” Kagome realized she was gripping his shoulders and jumped back in surprise.

They floated there, not saying anything for a few moments. “We didn't bring towels…” Kagome acknowledged.

He shrugged. “I guess we'll have to drip dry.” Kouga didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. “We might as well enjoy it for now.” He swam away from her with a grin that made her throat feel tight. 

“Okay...I'll just be over here…” Kagome called as he put more distance between them while he lapped around in the water, unsure if he’d heard her.

When you got over how cold it was, it was kind of peaceful. She started to relax and try to enjoy it like Kouga already had. She flipped in the water, submerging her head and stayed under for a few moments. When she rose back up to the surface she didn’t see Kouga. After what felt like too long to be underwater without breath, she started to panic.

She span in circles, once, twice, but couldn't see him anywhere. Her heart started to race as she thought of all the things that could have happened to him.

“Kouga?” She called out to the darkness. No reply.

“Kouga!” Some distance across the lake, he finally popped his head out of the water and wiped at his eyes. When she saw him she let out a sigh of relief. “Don't do that to me!”

The anxiousness in her voice let him know she was actually worried. He swam back to her, gliding easily as the water glistened and reflected onto his face. He stopped in front of her, the only movement being the ripples they created as they waded, keeping themselves in place. His eyelashes were damp and a stray droplet rolled down his nose and into the mass of water. “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He looked remorseful, ducking his head shamefully. 

He chewed on his lip like he was considering something. She looked up to meet his eyes and she thought she saw something more in them, trying to tell her something without words. 

Kouga reached for her, one hand sliding over the small of her back. He put his other hand in the water and came up with her left hand in his, holding it between them, his fingers wrapped around hers so their palms touched.

“W-what…”

“Don't you hear it?” Kouga nearly whispered.

She blinked, confused. Despite the large distraction Kouga was to her environment, if she focused enough she could hear something. 

It was crickets, rubbing their limbs against their backs, the beat of dragonflies’ wings as they sped around the water, the leaves being swept up by the wind, and the patter of hearts closer together than ever before, but pounding with an uneasiness, sharing words unsaid. She realized what he meant as he started to sway.

It was almost like a song.


	5. V

“So what exactly happened?” Kikyo demanded when Kagome returned late on Sunday evening. “And why is your hair wet?”

“Uh, I went swimming.” Kagome thought about the answer to her other question while she dropped her things, shed her coat, and plopped down onto the couch. “And nothing happened, really...” 

It wasn’t exactly true. But what actually _did_ happen? Kouga and Kagome were still good friends. Nothing had changed. They had some… interesting moments. But they didn’t mean anything. 

They slept _near_ each other. She _almost_ told him how she felt. And Kouga sort of made her question what they were to each other when he pulled her close and held her. All of those fell short of what Kagome had actually wanted to do, and none of that defined a relationship. 

“I find that hard to believe.” Kikyo frowned, while she headed into the next room. “But fine, keep your secrets.” She had a towel in hand that she tossed at Kagome’s head.

“Thanks.” She accepted it gratefully and started to dry her hair absentmindedly. 

Kikyo put a hand on her hip. She thought that a weekend away with Kouga would make Kagome giddy as hell, but she just seemed more depressed. She let it go, though. Kagome would talk about it on her own in time. 

“Well I hope you don’t mind, Inuyasha is coming over in a few.” A knock sounded at the door. “Or now.” She went to answer the door while Kagome sunk further into the couch and her own thoughts.

There were many things she loved about being close to Kouga over the weekend, and she was not complaining. It’s just that going into this, Kagome knew she would always want more, and the trip was like a big tease for her heart. She did it to herself, knowing that if she spent the night with Kouga her feelings would only increase. She was mostly upset with herself.

“...don’t, Inuyasha. She’s this close from locking herself in her room with Joy Division playing.” Kagome heard Kikyo’s whisper and turned to see that she was desperately blocking his way to the couch. The two met her eyes and smiled when they realized they weren’t being the least bit subtle.

“I’m fine, you guys.” She put on a smile for her friends who weren’t buying it for a second.

“Kagome…” There were tears in her eyes, Inuyasha noticed. He couldn’t do his usual teasing, and he wouldn’t pry. He hated seeing women in tears. But he knew a lot about distracting people from their problems, because he was an expert when it came to himself. He looked at Kikyo, with a glint in his eye that she understood immediately. “I feel like watching movies...how ‘bout you, Kikyo?”

“That sounds perfect,” she grinned, her expression brightening. “I’m gonna grab snacks, Inuyasha you pick the movies!”

Kagome knew exactly what they were up to, but she couldn’t frown when she found herself in between her ridiculous friends all night as they cracked jokes and threw popcorn in each others hair when the other wasn’t looking. It was impossible to feel cold, wrapped in a large blanket and being cuddled by the biggest dorks she knew. And she couldn’t feel alone when the two refused to fall asleep before Kagome, each offering up their shoulders for her if she was tired.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It's been four days since the camping trip and she's hardly heard from Kouga.

On Tuesday Kouga doesn’t show up to their lecture. Kagome doesn’t realize why she feels so small and alone in her giant lecture hall of one hundred students until she remembers that Kouga usually would have been there, whispering to her. Or writing notes on the margins of her five-subject notebook. At a certain point she stopped paying attention to the professor and flipped through the pages to read his notes. Sometimes there were small doodles, little inside jokes. Sometimes, though, it was just their names spelled out next to each other. She liked how it looked, a little too much.

Kouga doesn't show up to their Thursday lab section either. He's usually sitting across from her at their table, leaning his cheek on one hand and saying things to make her smile because it's 8 in the morning and who can take it seriously. Sometimes he even brings coffee for the two of them, always arriving early and leaving it on the table at the spot she always sat. She'd pick it up and immediately start downing the warm liquid gratefully. 

Kagome stares at his empty chair for the two hours while biting her bottom lip anxiously.

  
  
  


After class, she decides to head to his apartment. They were overdue for studying and she knew he would need it after missing a week of classes.

Kagome feels like she knocked too many times and that it had made her seem overly anxious, but when Hakkaku answers the door he is grinning. “Kagome! Come in, we missed ya!”

“Kagome!” Ginta squealed when he saw her, Hakkaku busying himself with closing the door and taking her backpack and coat for her. “I didn’t think we’d see you for a while, with Kouga being sick and all…”

“Sick?” Kagome asked, confused. When did he get sick?

“Yeah, he’s been in bed resting since… since he came back from your trip actually…” Hakkaku pointed out, scratching his chin.

“Since the trip?” Wet hair, Kagome remembered. Kouga’s brown locks were still soaked when she dropped him off that night. “I hope he’s okay…” Kagome felt guilty now for not checking on him sooner.

“Well I think he’s awake right now,” Ginta pressed, turning her in the direction of Kouga’s room. “Go see him!”

“And bring this with you,” Hakkaku put a bottle of medicine and a glass of water in her hands. “I was about give him his medicine, but I’m sure he’d rather see your face.”

Kagome blushed. “O-okay…” And she headed for Kouga’s room. She knocked lightly on the door to announce her presence and then opened it, balancing the medicine on her arm to free her hand. 

His long hair was down, a rare sight, freed from his usual ponytail. It looked nice, she noted, as it framed his face and softened his features, and had a really nice contrast as it laid against his caramel skin. 

She had never seen him like this before, looking exhausted with his eyebrows knitted in pain. He was sitting up in his bed, looking miserable, but still he had a smile for her. “Kagome…” he breathed, right before a cough.

“Hey,” she greeted him back, setting the bottle and glass on the stand next to his bed. She took a seat close to him on the edge of his bed. 

He was wincing in pain and it tugged at her heart. Her hands rose and hovered around him before she could catch herself. As if she instinctively wanted to do something to help him, but her mind prevented herself from touching him. This was for his ailment, nothing more, she told herself as she reached out a hand and touched his forehead. He moaned when her cold skin touched his. He was really warm. Slight fever, she thought.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“Better, now.” Kouga still felt like shit. But the whole while he had been in bed he wanted to see Kagome. “It feels like I’m dreaming.” He opened his eyes and peered up at her face. Something about his gaze had Kagome pulling away her hand, shyly.

“You missed a couple of classes,” Kagome said, her eyes on the floor. “I was worried…”

Kouga let out a groan. “I don’t even know what day it is… The guys have been keeping me drugged.”

Kagome laughed, all previous anxieties decreased. He was well enough to make jokes, at least. 

“You don’t have to worry about class yet, at least. I’ll copy the notes for you.” Kagome explained. “For now you can rest.”

“Not yet,” he said. He reached a desperate hand out for her like he was scared she would disappear again. When he felt the weight of her hand in his, he relaxed. “Just stay for a while.”

He was holding her hand, Kagome screamed internally as she stared down at it in shock. He must really be out of it.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” She peered up at him to see he had a lazy grin on his face that he could not hold back. He was glad she had been thinking about him.

“Its okay.” She smiled lightly. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

She could tell he could hardly keep his eyes open. Kouga was straining to take in all of her features. The curve of her lips in a smile, her soft hands, and her skin that looked ethereal right there in his dimly lit bedroom.

“You should sleep. Here,” she used her free hand to grab the glass of water. “Drink this.”

He pushed himself up to sit higher up and downed the whole glass gratefully. He felt dry constantly, and the water helped squelch the scratchy feeling in his throat that his talking had aggravated.

He set the glass back down but eyed the medicine bottle apprehensively. “I won’t make you take it,” she laughed. “Though it wouldn’t hurt as much if you did.”

“I’m done with that stuff,” he scoffed, sliding back down in the bed to lay down. “Made me so out of it that I didn’t even think to let you know I was alive.”

Kagome let out a laugh. “I forgive you, so let it go. The medicine is not your enemy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kouga grinned. He starts coughing and Kagome looks at him pointedly. 

“Alright, I’ll take it. Just promise me you’ll stay until I fall asleep.” He almost mumbles it, as if he’s feeling shy now as he voices his desperate need to keep her close. His face is red too, but Kagome passes it off as a flush due to his fever. Kagome’s heart soared either way. 

“I promise,” she tells him. Kagome pours him a cap-full of the thick liquid and Kouga accepts it, finishing it in one painful gulp. He gets more comfortable and reluctantly lets his eyes close as the medicine pulls him to unconsciousness. 

“Thank you…” he says softly. “For the camping trip. For coming to see me...” He finds her hand with his eyes closed and squeezes lightly. He feels a cooling in his chest, and soon it’s harder to feel anything.

After a while Kagome is sure he’s asleep so she starts to stand, slipping her hand out of his to leave. Before she could though, she hears his voice as he stirs. 

“K-kagome.” She stopped in her tracks and turned to see that Kouga’s eyes were closed, so he was still sleeping. Maybe he was dreaming? “I... love…” 

Her eyes widen and her heart begins to race, and she’s not sure what she was hearing but it couldn’t be….

She ran out before she could let her heart decide what he meant.


	6. VI

Kouga doesn’t know what he did, but he feels like Kagome is avoiding him.

She brought him the copied notes as promised, but she wouldn’t stay over to catch up on their shows, something she has never turned down before. She said she had something else to do, but she’d stared at the floor and fumbled with her hands. 

_Was she lying? Why would she have to lie?_

Maybe it was something he did, Kouga thought. He vaguely remembered the events that happened when he was sick. She didn’t seem to mind when he’d held her hand, he remembered with a blush. She sat with him on his bed. He fell asleep and he didn’t remember anything after that.

Except that he had dreamt of soft smiles and brown hair flowing and filling up his senses. He could almost smell her. God, he wanted her close again. 

It was like a drug. The more he took from Kagome, the more he craved. He missed her touch, he wanted it now. He needed her smile, her presence, her warmth. He felt like something was very wrong with him without her around. It felt empty, he realized. 

In classes she only spoke when necessary. She looked distracted, sullen, and her eyes were circled by darkness. Was she not sleeping well? He’d asked her as much but she gave vague answers. I’m fine. Its nothing. I’m just not feeling too hot. Don’t worry.

It was starting to have an effect on Kouga. During the day, he couldn’t stop thinking about her, worrying about her. And at night he dreamt about her. 

At the beginning of the dreams, things are always sweet. She’s smiling, holding his hand, she’s a ray of light, a blanket of warmth. Then she would fade, and the cold and anxiety crept in. Dark smoke and emptiness invaded his visions. It left him awake and sweating in the dark of his room. It was becoming a problem.

Should he confront her? Or would that just push her further away?

Kouga sighs and shuts the thoughts out, trying to focus on scribbling down the notes from the lecture into his notebook instead.

Kagome shuts her eyes next to him, hyper-aware of every breath and groan that slips from Kouga’s mouth. She lets out a shaky breath. She wants to speak to him, but with every ounce of her willpower she holds back. She wants to know what’s bothering him. She wants to wipe away the wrinkles in his brow. She wanted everything to be as it was. To be okay. But she couldn’t know that things would go the way she wished. So she tells herself to try to ignore it, instead.

Class finally ends and Kagome packs up her things quietly. Kouga keeps his head in his hands for a moment to gain his composure. After Kagome flaked out from the last two study sessions they would normally have had, he doesn’t ask if she wants to meet up. He wasn’t ready to deal with more rejection. “See you later, Kagome.” He offers instead, slinging his bag over his shoulder and breezing past her to exit the lecture hall.

“Bye, Kouga,” she nearly whispers, small and hesitant, but he hears it.

Kouga is off to the gym again, exercise being the only thing that has been keeping his mind off Kagome for the past couple of days. He meets Inuyasha there and he can tell Inuyasha is bothered by something too. He couldn’t take the feeling that everyone was keeping him out of the loop.

“Inuyasha,” Kouga begins, and Inuyasha knows he’s gonna ask about Kagome. “I just need to know. Is she okay?” The look on his face pains Inuyasha. What was he supposed to say? She’s fine, she just loves you and thinks you don’t feel the same?

“I’ll try to find out, man,” Inuyasha sighs. 

He would just tell Kouga that he had nothing to worry about. By now, Inuyasha knows everything. The two were hopelessly in love with each other. But before he can say anything, he always hears Kikyo’s warning ring in his ears, telling him not to meddle. They were adults and they need to figure this out themselves. Its for the best, for the strength of their relationship. 

But man, he had to just sit back and watch them stress for no good reason, and that was hard to do. He also felt like he was lying to his best friend, but what could he do but try to offer seemingly generic advice? 

“You know women…” He says with a wince, his back turned to Kouga so he couldn’t see his expression.

Kouga frowns. No, Kagome was not like anyone else. 

He would never want anyone like he wanted Kagome. He cared about her more than anything else. Which is why he knew he had to get things back to how they were. 

 

 

Kagome knew it was cruel, but she had to cut Kouga off completely. Before she got in way too deep, she knew she had to get away. This was the only way. 

“Kagome. Just talk to him.” Kagome heard the familiar words ring through her ears once again, but she wasn’t really listening. “I can see that this is bothering you a lot. It makes no sense to torture yourself like this.”

What Kikyo didn’t understand was that true torture was feeding her feelings by remaining close to Kouga. It seemed like the easier choice now, but Kagome knew that in the long run it would hurt more to dangle Kouga in front of herself and never get what she truly wanted. At least this way she could start to get over him, even if it was painful.

“I’m okay,” Kagome gave her recited response, not looking up to see the expressions on Kikyo and Inuyasha’s faces. “I just need some air,” she announced, rising from her spot at the table, leaving her dinner barely touched.

Inuyasha and Kikyo exchange glances but they don’t stop her. 

 

Kagome is now walking on the track and she knows this is Kouga’s domain, but she thinks what's the likelihood that he will be there tonight? Plus Kagome needed to feel the cool air on her skin. It was suffocating being in the dorm, and she was tired of the sympathetic looks from Kikyo and Inuyasha.

She also deep down needed to feel closer to Kouga somehow and this was the best way to do so without actually facing him. 

She imagined him in the same place, running alone. Panting, sweating, with that determined look in his eyes. She swallowed thickly at the image in her mind.

Then she imagined them together. Would they link hands and walk slowly, trying to lengthen the amount of time they could spend together? Would he hold her close and shield her from the cold? Would they laugh at each other’s dumb jokes and steal kisses until early in the morning? The thoughts were making her heart hurt, so she shook her head to block out the images.

Then Kagome thought she was imagining him walking toward her. She blinked, but he didn’t disappear. He was actually there.

She thought she should hide, but that would be stupid. He already knew she was there so there was not much she could do other than shift awkwardly and pull her jacket closer around her to keep the cold out. Not that she was focused on much else than controlling her breathing as he closed the distance between them with long strides of his toned legs. 

“What are you doing here?” Kouga says when he reaches her. “It’s so late…” His jaw flexes. He looks angry, or disappointed. Kagome isn’t sure which. Or why.

“I wanted to go for a walk.” Kagome says. 

He sighs. “You shouldn’t walk around alone like this.” Of course, Kouga has always worried about her safety. He was upset because he cared about her, she realizes with a blush. 

“You’re right.” She says simply. He stares at her and the eye contact is driving her crazy but she doesn’t break it. Kouga finally turns, accepting that Kagome would always be Kagome. 

“Even if you aren’t speaking to me… or whatever… At least let me walk you where you need to go.” Kouga states, pausing to add an afterthought. “Or someone else can. Just don’t go alone.”

If it wasn’t going to be him, Kouga at least wanted to know that someone would help keep Kagome out of trouble.

“I’ll try from now on,” she says, feeling guilty. She didn’t want to worry him any more than she already had.

“Kagome. What’s going on?” Kouga felt like he should just cut to the chase. 

“I-I told you… I’m—”

“Not feeling well. Or you’re fine. Yeah, I know. But what is it, really?” He challenges.

He can see the inner debate in her eyes, she wants to tell him. It _is_ something. 

“Just tell me,” Kouga whispers. 

“I… I can't. You wouldn't understand.” She starts walking again, afraid to look in Kouga’s eyes that so easily tear down her excuses. But then she hears his voice, loud and clear in the silence, so she stops in her tracks.

“That is ridiculous Kagome.” Kagome turns, wide-eyed and stricken by Kouga’s unusually brash tone.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. I know you. And you know me. You know I would understand.”

He catches up to her again, though that was not hard to do since she was frozen in her spot. She had never considered that before, and now she felt like an asshole. She wasn’t giving Kouga enough credit. He has known her all this time, and Kagome has never once thought of him as cruel, or anything less than understanding and kind.

But what held her back as usual, was the fear that she couldn’t have him. Once the truth was out, she couldn’t take it back. And it would ruin their relationship.

Kagome is interrupted from her thoughts when she feels Kouga grab her hand. He’s looking down at their hands and brushing his fingers over hers absentmindedly.

“I promise,” he says, finally. “You can trust me.”

Maybe it’s that word, “trust,” that affects her. Or maybe she is beyond frustrated at this point. She’s tired of the lies and holding everything inside. Maybe she realized it was worth the risk. 

Whatever it was that changed her mind in that moment, it had her yelling the truth right at Kouga’s face. 

“I want to be with you, okay!” 

Kagome looks at him long enough to see the shock and realization appear on his face, and she decides she doesn’t want to see anything else. She doesn’t want questions or sympathy. So she bolts.

She turns out of his grasp and breaks their hands apart in the process, and Kouga is still so surprised that he doesn’t think to react for a moment. He jogs to catch up with her and takes a hold of her outstretched arm, tugging her back to him. But maybe a little too suddenly.

It turns Kagome all the way around and Kouga ends up catching her in his arms. He holds her there against his body, his arms almost closed tightly around her. She pushes a hand at his chest when she realizes where she is, and looks up at his face when he doesn’t budge.

Kagome freezes when she notices that they are just short of touching mouths. Also, Kouga’s grip has not lightened up so she couldn’t really pull away if she wanted to. She’s breathing heavily and her chest is brushing against his whenever she inhales. As her sweet breath hits his face, he makes his decision. 

He closes the distance and crushes their lips together.


	7. VII

Kagome has almost abandoned all decorum in favor of pulling Kouga closer by the stretch of his thin t-shirt while they kiss each other with an unrestrained urgency. She might have ripped the material, balling it in her fists tightly, but Kouga is just as eager to attach himself to the places Kagome is offering. Kouga lets out a soft groan as Kagome rubs up against him, trying desperately to be taller and pull him further into her. This startles Kagome and she realizes where she is and what she’s doing. 

She pulls back enough to see Kouga’s face and sees he’s gazing back at her. His eyes are widened with interest and his mouth is bruised pink and gaping, pulling in air while his chest rises rapidly, if that wasn't enough of an indicator of them going at it heavy. He is clearly turned on, but there's something else there, adoration? Kagome probably wouldn't have noticed she was staring if a grin hadn't split Kouga's face. Her face erupts in a blush while she pretends to look elsewhere and Kouga chuckles.

She's too adorable and Kouga finds himself brushing his lips against hers once more. Its softer this time and Kagome melts into it. This time when they part, Kouga stops moving his lips and settles an inch from hers. She peers up at him and finds she's already addicted to this. 

Instead of attaching herself to him again like she actually wanted, she looks down. If she met his eyes, and saw that look, it would start all over again and for now she had questions. 

Why did he do it? 

Was it an accident? Okay, she knows she's kidding herself there.

A spur of the moment decision? Maybe. A kiss didn't have to mean anything. It stabbed Kagome in the heart to think about. But maybe she could handle that. A one time thing, maybe something they'd do occasionally when they hang out. They would still be friends, hopefully. If they weren't, then she's not sure what she would do.

The look in his eyes when she looks back up at Kouga silences her inner debate. Its tender and open, all playfulness gone. Vulnerable, even. She settles on one question.

Kagome was searching his face, giving away nothing through her eyes. Kouga just starts to think he should apologize for what just happened, but she beats him to the first words. 

“How long?”

He frowns. It was just like her. She read through him instantly and got straight to the thing that wasn't being said. What could he say? That he's been secretly in love with her since, well, the first day he met her? 

Her large eyes are studying him. Her gaze is soft though she still looks slightly shaken, but she’s actually looking at him and he feels so lucky. He bites his lip and notices Kagome’s eyes follow the movement. He's enjoying her attention a little too much, but he'll refrain from teasing her for now. He’s just got her back and isn’t ready to freak her out, but she’s waiting on him to say something so Kouga finally opens his mouth.

“Don't make me say it Kags,” he sighs. He grabs her hand from its loose grip on his arm and laces their fingers, squeezing gently. “Just know that I really like you and it's been that way for a while.”

He runs a thumb along her fingers, hoping the gesture is calming or reassuring in some way. He still wasn't sure how she'll take it, but she wasn't letting go of his hand, a good sign. And she doesn't seem to mind kissing, he thinks, but then he starts to feel hot all over again as he thought back to her needy mouth on his.

Her face crinkles in thought. A while? How could she have been so clueless?

“Just--don't overthink it,” Kouga interrupts. His grip loosens as he prepares for rejection. “I mean you can if you want to. But this doesn't have to be anything.” Kouga drops her hand to card his fingers through his bangs, finally looking somewhere other than Kagome's eyes. Kagome lets her hand slump to her side before she crosses her arms, realizing how cold it is and how warm Kouga had been keeping her. 

"I like you too." Kouga freezes and looks at Kagome. She's smiling, just a playful tug of lips. He drops his hand and blinks dumbly.

“You… what?”

Kagome almost rolls her eyes. “I like you, and it's been that way for a while,” she repeats, smirking as she returns his vagueness.

He feels like laughing, like crying, or running around the town and back. They both crack shy grins and shift like high schoolers.

“Well shit, Kags,” Kouga coughs out with a relieved chuckle. She punches him on the shoulder and they feel somewhat normal again. The tension is gone at least, and though they don't exactly know what comes next they're glad that things have stopped spinning.

The two end up walking a bit, revelling in their newfound whatever this was. Kagome races him to the stands surrounding the track. Her hair flows out behind her and Kouga just watches her adoringly.

“You're cute,” Kouga says as Kagome hops up the stairs that line the sections between the stands. She looks back at him and spins on her heel to face him as he follows her up. He meets her and tucks a stray hair behind her ear, which wasn't really disheveled, he just wanted a reason to touch her face. He's gonna love being able to do that now, without really needing an excuse to initiate contact. “I mean… like really beautiful.”

Kagome shoots him a look and he holds up his hands in defense. “Okay, sorry for the cheese!”

“God, Kouga. Are you gonna be _that_ kind of boyfriend?” She teases, secretly pleased.

“Only if you want,” he returns, brushing his fingers along her cheek. Kouga doesn't drop his gaze and Kagome swallows as he gets closer. She would probably say that comment was even cheesier if he wasn't about to kiss her, which she wasn't going to pass up.

“Wait, did you say boyfriend?” Kouga stops and is pleased at the look on her face before she groans.

“If you let that go, then I'll ignore your bad attempts at romantic one-liners.” Kouga hums and nods in agreement. Kagome steps closer and Kouga stills as she leans in. “I'm glad you think I'm beautiful,” she whispers.

“Shut up,” he smiles and pulls her face in to kiss her, cutting off her giggles. 

 

 

Kouga walked Kagome over to his apartment, and Kagome found there wasn't anywhere else she wanted to be. They hadn't kissed on the walk over, the time was spent catching up and teasing each other about their dramatics over the past weeks. The apartment was void of roommates for once, Kagome noticed, smiling appreciatively as Kouga cuts on the heater.

“Are you hungry?” Kouga asks as Kagome reacquainted herself with her surroundings. It's still familiar and the memories it tugs to her mind make her feel full.

She turns back to him, and she is famished, she notes. “Hmm, are you offering to cook something for me?”

“I'm not,” He deadpans. “But only because I can't cook, and you know that,” he adds with a playful scoff.

She's already taking down a pan and grabbing the pack of eggs from the fridge when she says, “I know,” with a smug glance, and sticks out her tongue.

“ _Jerk_ ,” he disguises as a cough, and Kagome threatens a calf-length boot to the face. Kouga surrenders but only because he didn't want his omelette served burnt.

The two fall into a comfortable silence and Kouga moves to lean against the island counter and watch. He loves how comfortable she is here, and is noticeably staring at her in adoration.

“A picture would last longer you know,” she teases. Kouga is shaken out of his prolonged faniticization of future domesticity and smiles sheepishly. His mouth pops open as the words Kagome just said reached his brain.

“You're right,” he comments giddily, taking out his phone before Kagome could change anything about her appearance. She puts on an exaggerated pout for his lens to capture as she leans in to flip the eggs. 

“You look great,” he laughs. “But I know what would make it better!”

He scrambles to the fridge and is back quickly and hiding something behind his back.

“I'm not gonna like this, am I…” Kagome states more than asks, and gets her answer when Kouga reveals a can of whipped cream, but not before decorating her nose with a dollop.

“There, perfect,” Kouga admires his job, but doesn't realize he’s standing in revenge range. It's too late when it dawns on the unsuspecting Kouga. Kagome grabs him by his neck to hold him still and runs her nose up his cheek. 

“I think I improved it.” Kagome’s voice is more hushed now, and she doesn't pull her face back much. Her eyes dance with amusement and a challenge.

“You're right,” Kouga replies, not thinking much about a sticky face because he's hoping Kagome would let him kiss her again. He moves in slowly, giving her ample time to back away if she wanted. She doesn't. 

They're full on making out in the kitchen when Ginta and Hakkaku arrive, who are hard to miss because they yell out for Kouga and comment about how the food smells great. Kouga groans against her and pulls himself away reluctantly. Kagome giggles as she tries to wipe away at the cream streaking his face.

“Oh! Kagome!” Ginta greets her when he pops his head in the kitchen doorway. “Been a while, hasn't it?”

“It has,” she agrees. “I missed you guys,” Kagome admits, nodding at Hakkaku as he joins them in the kitchen space.

The two share turn to each other and erupt in aww’s. “We missed you too Kagome!”

“And we aren't just sayin’ that because we want some food too!”

“But we would like some, if you got enough, just sayin’!”

Kagome lets herself laugh out loud for what feels like the first time in ages. “Okay okay, I'm on it!”

The two cheer and comment about how good it is to have Kagome's cooking again as they walk back toward the living room. “We'll leave you to it, then!” Hakkaku calls out from the room over.

Once they were out of sight Hakkaku drops his voice to a whisper yell. “Did you see that?”

“Yeah, something is definitely up,” Ginta agrees, detailing how Kouga seemed unusually close and touchy with Kagome just then. He was nearly pushed up against her at the stove and Kagome didn't react to the strange behavior at all.

“I wasn't gonna say nothin’ but then I saw the whipped cream…”

“On both of them!” Ginta nods enthusiastically, like this was the greatest dissection of clues known to man. “That's pretty sus!”

Ginta and Hakkaku peered back in the kitchen secretly to confirm their suspicions. Kagome and Kouga were busy acting like love birds, or at least looking at each other longingly, and stealing small touches from each other. They went unnoticed. 

Hakkaku turned to Ginta and grinned, their analysis proving correct. “Yeah, they're hooking up.”

Kagome finishes cooking and with the help of Kouga, sets out other snacks and they all pile on the living room couch together. Ginta flops down on the larger couch and stretches out his legs with Hakkaku on the other side, taking the whole of it and forcing the other two to have to sit together on the loveseat. Ginta secretly waggles his eyebrows at Hakkaku as Kagome takes a seat next to Kouga at a reasonable distance for friends. Kouga steals a glance at her and smiles shyly. It's not like their relationship is a secret, but Kouga isn't sure if Kagome wants things to be public just yet. And knowing those two, the teasing would be endless and Kagome would be mortified into a permanent tomato while he has to wrestle the two into shutting their big mouths. Needless to say, it was best if they talked before initiating any public displays of affection.

Kagome and Kouga had been anticipating a new season to a show they watched together and were perfectly content to marathon it, and the guys were being exceptionally agreeable about the decision about what to watch. Kouga eyes them in suspicion, but they carry on and start the show. 

After a few episodes, they take a pause to take the dishes back to the kitchen. Kagome goes to stack all the plates and carry them but Kouga insists on helping her carry them. Ginta giggles secretly, because Kouga is terrible about being discreet. Watching them interact has been all Ginta and Hakkaku have paid attention to, hoping to make them suffer when they unintentionally reveal their relationship status. It was only a matter of time.

When the two return from the kitchen their faces are tinged pink and incriminating, but there was no hard evidence to throw at them just yet. They watch a few more episodes and at this point the boys are getting quite tired. Kagome and Kouga look as awake as ever though. They're making jokes and have settled in together more cozily on the couch. Kouga has his arm leant over the couch and Kagome's head is leaning ever so slightly against Kouga’s shoulder. Ginta smiles fondly at the scene. Not everyone has as good a control over their speech filter, however. 

“Okay, are you guys dating?” Hakkaku blurts, earning a jab to the ribs from Ginta. “Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?” Hakkaku continues with a glare directed at Ginta. Kagome and Kouga exchange glances with a blush. How the two figured it out is beyond their reasoning.

“Well,” Kouga sighs, all hope of a suave and romantic way of going about it having flown out the window. “We haven't gotten there yet.”

“Well are you going to??” Hakkaku questions as Ginta drags a hand down his face in agony. 

“You don't just ask that, Hakkaku!” Ginta responds before either of the two say anything. Not that they were sure of what they would say. “You don't have to answer that,” Ginta directs at Kagome with an apologetic look. 

Kouga squints at the two. “Right…”

Hakkaku looks ready to continue talking so Ginta hurriedly clamps a hand over his mouth. “Uhhh so we…. Are gonna go to bed.” He looks pointedly at Hakkaku who sags his shoulders in defeat and allows himself to be dragged out of the room. 

When the two have disappeared beyond the hall, Kagome shifts her eyes over to Kouga. “Wow,” she breathes.

Kouga sighs. “Yeah, I'm sorry about them. They're dumb. Just... don't worry about it.”

“U-uh, okay.” Kagome chews her lip. “Do you, though?”

“Hmm?” Kouga blinks in confusion.

She lets out a quick sigh. Might as well pull the bandaid off all at once. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“I--” Kouga almost chokes. “I do. Yeah.”

“Okay,” Kagome finally inhales again. She breaks into an uncontrollable smile. 

Kouga notices and wraps his arms around her. “C'mere, you dork.” 

He pulls her into a searing kiss and had Kagome not almost climbed on top of him they might have been there all night. Kouga pulls back, breathless.

“Y'know, we can continue this in my room…” Kouga blanches after he realizes how that sounded. “Not like that! I--” Kagome cuts him off with a fit of giggles.

“Its fine, stupid. I know you didn't mean it like that.” Kagome's eyes are glimmering and maybe she wants this to continue as much as Kouga does. He found the curve of her lips addicting and he wanted to taste every inch of them, both to make up for lost time and out of wanting to please her with the sensations that have invaded his mind for a year. 

_Stay over_. But this time the words actually come out of his mouth.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E for graphic descriptions of sexy times!!!!!

“Okay Kagome, what the fuck.” Kagome, with a hand still on the doorknob, jumps and whips her head around to see Kikyo frowning from the couch. She’s in a big blanket wrapped up next to a sleepy Inuyasha. “We stayed up waiting for you to come back.”

“Mmm, I technically fell asleep but I was just as concerned,” Inuyasha murmurs. Kikyo shushes him and stares at Kagome expectantly.

“Crap.” Kagome gulps. “Okay, I can explain.” The two blink as Kagome takes a breath. Her face splits into a smile. “I did it. I asked him out.”

“Holy shit!” Inuyasha leaps up, almost dropping Kikyo on the floor in the process. Not that she would have noticed because she was also running over to Kagome to throw her arms around her in a hug. Inuyasha picks up both of them in his arms and spins around while woofing in praise. 

“I can't believe it, you dork!” Kikyo nearly yells in her ear.

“Wait, is that where you were all night?” Inuyasha questions, to which Kagome replies with a meek nod. “Wow, what a mack. I mean this was an easy win, but still—I didn’t think you had it in ya.” 

Kikyo shot a look to Inuyasha, whose smile faded. Kagome blinked in confusion. “An easy win? What does that mean?”

Inuyasha stammers and looks around the room as he scrambles for an excuse. Kagome looks at Kikyo pointedly who breaks first and sighs. “Inuyasha, just tell her the truth.”

Inuyasha gulps. Kikyo was scary when she was being serious. “I already knew… how Kouga felt about you.” Inuyasha winces and waits for Kagome to blow up, or hit him or something. When she doesn’t say anything, Inuyasha finds it even more worrisome. “Are you like, mad? That I didn’t tell you?”

The two wait in anticipation. Kagome finally sighs. “No, I’m not mad. I’m just relieved really.”

Inuyasha’s about to let out a breath until he receives a punch on the arm by Kagome. “Tell Kouga that was for him.” Kagome and Kikyo share twin grins as Inuyasha rubs his arm and stares at them incredulously.

“W-wait, then why did you hit me??” Inuyasha yelps while the two walk into the next room. “What the fuck??”

The two tune him out, Kagome taking a seat at the kitchen bar as usual while Kikyo opens the fridge to cook something for them. “You should know I knew, too.” Kikyo peers over at Kagome as she sets a carton of juice on the table to pour a glass for Kagome. “I deserve a punch, too.”

Kagome smiles knowingly. “Makes sense. I’m just surprised he was able to keep it a secret this long.”

“You’re right,” Kikyo states pointedly as she closes the cabinet. “He’s an idiot.”

Kagome nods in agreement as Inuyasha whines in protest from the living room. Kikyo places some glasses down and studies Kagome’s face before she pours their drinks. “You’re not saying much. Are you sure you’re okay with everything?”

Kagome lets go of the lip she was chewing on. “I mean, kind of? It all happened so fast and I still can’t believe it. Like, I never imagined that I would wake up and see Kouga and it’s just unfathomable that he felt the same way I did too, you know? I just feel really blind, and stupid, that I couldn’t see it... But the important part, anyway, is that I’m happy. So don’t worry.” Kagome waves her hands in a reassuring gesture as she adds the last part, grinning.

“Okay. I’m glad to hear that.” Kikyo blinks and without any transition blurts out her next question. The one she was really waiting to ask. “So did you guys fuck?”

Kagome almost spits out the sip of orange juice she just let into her mouth. She settles on trying not to choke before answering. “God, how you can keep a straight face through anything is beyond me,” Kagome muses. Kikyo raises an eyebrow. “No, Kikyo, Christ. We didn’t.”

“Okay. I’m not judging.” Kagome frowns in doubt. “Really. That's just know my face is.” Kikyo throws a hand towel at Kagome who’s still doubtful. “I mean it. I love you and I support whatever you do.”

“Kikyo...” Kagome really wants to cry and hug Kikyo, but she’s frying butter and thinks it’s best to not cause an accident this morning. “I love you too.”

Kikyo breaks her stony expression to grin at Kagome. “I know.”

 

 

Kagome planned to spend the evening with Kouga later, so she spends the rest of the morning and afternoon with Inuyasha and Kikyo. They play video games and take turns kicking Inuyasha’s ass at Smash Bros. Inuyasha whines and says they know the controls better and that’s the only reason he let them win. Kagome spills about the day before with Kouga, even the parts that made her blush. 

When Kagome stopped playing to answer a text from Kouga the two start their teasing. 

“I bet he’s already saying I love you.”

“He fucking would though. How long has it been, like twelve hours?”

“He probably wanted to say it after the first.”

“Oh my god, shut up you two!!!” Kagome threw a pillow in their direction which threw them in a fit of giggles.

“We hit a nerve!”

“Kagome hurry and answer, before he’s stuck in his feelings!”

Kagome smiled secretly as she read the text.

_I can’t wait to see you. The clock is moving so slow ;n;_

The two went back and forth as she tried to concentrate on typing a message back. _Me too. I love you._

Kagome pressed send, just before she realized what she typed. Her blood-curdling scream caused the two to stop mimicking Kagome and Kouga in baby voices and look at Kagome in alarm.

“Fuck. Shit. Okay okay, I can fix this.” Kagome’s fingers hit the keys as fast as she can make them.

_I’m sorry no_

_That wasn’t what I meant to type!!_

_I want to die omfg_

_pls ingore ty_

“I think she’s gonna have an aneurysm.”

Kagome drops her phone and groans in her hands. “Oh my god… Could you guys like not talk while I send messages? You made me send the wrong thing,” Kagome pouts. “And no, I’m not gonna tell you what I sent!”

Kagome’s phone buzzes finally and she shushes them while she opens it anxiously to read it. 

_No worries!_

_I don’t love you either ;P_

 

 

 

“Oh, holy shit!!” 

Ginta and Hakkaku share glances as they suddenly hear Kouga yelling from his room.

“Oh...False alarm!”

Ginta shrugs and goes back to eating his cereal as Hakkaku keeps scrolling through his phone. 

 

 

 

Kagome shows up at six exactly, not like Kouga was watching the clock or anything, and he surely doesn’t almost stumble when he jumps up to go answer the door. 

“Hi,” he says breathlessly when he opens the door and sees Kagome.

“Hey,” Kagome returns as he steps aside to let her in. “It smells nice in here. What happened?” Kagome observes. 

“Well I didn’t want to make you cook again, because that would make me a shitty host... So I made a cake.” Kouga scratches his neck shyly. 

“A cake?” Kagome blinks. If there was one thing she knew it was that Kouga does not cook. 

“Yes. I followed the box and I… why are you looking at me like that?” Kouga narrows his eyes as Kagome fights a laugh.

“Oh, nothing.” Kagome grins as Kouga pouts at her. “Uh, I would love to try it.”

Kouga’s mouth shrinks into a shy smile. “About that… I don’t know how to frost it.”

Kagome can't help but laugh. He is too adorable. Kagome walks into the kitchen with Kouga following like a lost puppy behind her. “Okay, where's the frosting?”

“Here.” He hands her a container of pre-made whipped cream cheese frosting. 

Kagome opens it and removes the foil, grabbing a spoon from the utensil drawer as Kouga looks on in interest. “The trick is to stir it before you start spreading. And if you spread too clumsily, you can tear the cake.” Kouga hands her a spatula as she sets down the spoon she used to stir. “Now, take a generous amount at a time and flatten it across the cake with gentle strokes.” Kagome makes it look like spreading butter. Kouga doesn’t reveal that he had tossed out the first cake he made because it fell apart while he added the frosting.

“Most importantly, is the last step,” Kagome announces after a thick coat covers the entire cake. She runs a finger along the edges of the pan to remove the parts of frosting that missed the cake. She pokes Kouga’s nose with it, to which he frowns.

“How did I know you were gonna do that,” Kouga murmurs. 

“Because you know me,” Kagome offers as she licks the rest off of her finger. Kouga stares, transfixed as it comes out of her mouth clean. Kouga pulls her against him and replaces it with his lips. Kagome shivers when Kouga nips at her and flicks his tongue at hers teasingly. 

Kouga pulls back, too soon. “I also know that you love m--”

“Don’t fucking say it,” Kagome cuts him off and pulls him back down. Kouga doesn’t complain.

 

 

It's a few days later, and Kagome and Kouga have the apartment to themselves, a rare occasion that seems intentional on the boys’ part. Kouga and Kagome appreciate the alone time, though. It's not as if they would be comfortable otherwise, making the sounds that were now coming from Kouga’s room. 

Kagome still can't believe it as Kouga is sucking what might turn into a bruise on her neck. She lets out small moans and pants, and wants to cover her face and die of embarrassment. But it's not like she could while Kouga was pinning her down with his hips, and it's not like she minded.

Kagome thinks that Kouga might want to take things further, and _hell_ , she does too. But how the hell is she gonna let him ruin her if whenever she gets really into it, he pushes her away and moves to the other side of the bed?

It’s getting harder for Kouga to know when he’s close to cumming in his pants, while Kagome is getting more comfortable with their make out sessions every day. Today she added something new. Whether intentional or not, when she slid her hand down his abs, her fingers caught in the waistband of his jeans and hesitated there for a _long_ two seconds before moving away. He moves away from her again before he lets it overwhelm him. Kagome curses silently and adjusts herself while he’s turned away. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Kouga mumbles. He grabs his shirt that Kagome had helped toss off of him at some point and throws it over his head. “You might wanna grab a t-shirt… They’re in the top drawer,” he says as he pulls the shirt into place.

Kagome says nothing. She’s sitting at the edge of the bed and chewing on her lip, something she does whenever something is bothering her, Kouga has noticed. Before he can ask about it, she nods and leans over to pull open the drawer.

Kouga takes that as his cue to go get out of his constricting jeans, grabbing the pair of sweatpants he had hung over his desk chair to change into.

When he gets back to his room, it was to find Kagome holding up the giant box of condoms he got for his birthday. He silently curses Inuyasha. He shuts the door behind him slowly, and that draws Kagome’s attention, her eyes flicking to his. Kouga is not sure what to say, or what Kagome is even thinking. He looks away, prepared for Kagome to call him a pervert and slap him.

They’d never been opened, Kagome had taken note of with a subtle smile, and she drops them onto the bed. “Let’s do it,” she says, and Kouga’s head shoots up from staring at the floor.

“Uh, what?” Kouga nearly stutters. 

This, she rolls her eyes at. “Come on, Kouga,” she sighs. “Don’t act like you haven’t noticed.” Kouga blinks in confusion. “I want to get in your pants.” Okay, maybe he had noticed. “And I know you want to, too. I’m not stupid,” Kagome gestures toward his lower half in explanation. She was right, Kouga was sporting his ever-present boner. Kouga shifts uncomfortably, as if that would help. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t want… it's only been like a week…” Kouga feels pretty silly saying it out loud now. There was no right time. And he’d been wanting to for at least half a year. Kouga sighs. “Okay, I don’t want to sound like a loser but I’ve wanted to touch you for six months so there’s no rush now. But I’m not going to say no if you want to do it.” Kouga lifts an arm and scratches his neck, that nervous tick that drives Kagome crazy. 

“But don’t feel pressured because of those. They were a gift, from an idiot.” An idiot that Kouga might want to thank right about now as Kagome is walking up to him with the hungriest look.

“You say that like I haven’t wanted you for just as long,” Kagome’s eyes roam up from his lower half and stop at his face. They’re darkened and she’s pulled her lip into her mouth in a way that makes Kouga feel like passing out. “Come here,” she says before she grips at his sides and moves in close to him, and his face flushes when she lets her hands and lips roam.

Kouga’s skin prickles as she runs her fingers down the ridges of his back. Kouga catches her mouth with his and he melts at the taste of her. He runs his tongue along hers and she gasps, pinching at his flesh to keep her balance. Kouga makes a pleased sound and takes on her weight as he leads her backward to the bed. They reach the edge and Kagome falls into the sheets with a sigh. 

Hands are reaching everywhere now and Kouga nearly needs to pry her hands away so he can move his kisses down her throat, nipping the skin beneath her clavicle to leave behind a small scarlet mark before relieving her of her shirt. Kagome hisses as the cold air hits her but then Kouga is back, slipping her bra straps down past her shoulders, and her bra rolls down with it. He takes a nipple into his mouth and flicks it, Kagome arching against him for more. He slips his hands under her back and removes her bra. It ends up somewhere near her head, and her hands fall into his hair when his fingers join his lips in teasing her nipples as he sucks and bites at everything he can reasonably fit into his mouth.

Kagome is rutting against him desperately and Kouga knows exactly how she feels so he moves a hand down to slip into her jeans. Kagome lets out a delicious groan when Kouga rubs two fingertips slowly up and down her clit. She’s already so wet and Kouga can’t resist the gratification that tasting her would give him so he fumbles with her buttons shortly and pushes himself down the bed to pull her jeans all the way off. 

He massages her through her underwear before holding the fabric to the side and ducking his head down, letting his tongue flick against her. Kouga takes hold of her legs as they tremble and threaten to close. 

“Oh shit, Kouga!” Kagome has a fist full of his hair and her tugging at it makes Kouga moan even more. She lets her hips rise up to meet his strokes and Kouga encourages her, grabbing her ass and holding her close as she grinds against his face. 

Kagome is tearing up and tossing her head back onto the sheets, losing even more control over her legs. With repeated undulations, she’s cumming and Kouga slows his tongue to long and maddening caresses until she relaxes against him. Kouga lifts his head, holding himself up by his arms, and cleans himself happily while Kagome stares down at his tongue in amazement. Kouga catches her gaze and smirks, nodding toward the box that was within her reach. She opens it and hands him a condom, nearly breathless but still needy. 

She watches as he pushes himself to standing and frees himself of his clothes and reveals his protrusion to slide the condom on. She’s nearly drooling but her mind finally catches up with her as she moves to pull her underwear off. He joins her back on the bed, his weight above her gladly welcome, and shifts to settle himself in front of her opening.

Kouga pushes in and it’s all he expected and more, his head swimming as he thrusts slowly. He grips her by her thighs and delights at the jiggle of her breasts that his movements produce. Kagome’s cries drown out all other sounds as Kouga moves, pounding her into the mattress when she asks for more. He leans down and grabs her lips in a messy kiss that’s nearly impossible to land as she’s rising and lowering on his dick. Kouga stares in awe down at Kagome as she works, letting himself stop momentarily to catch his breath and to let her use him to please herself. He drops a hand down to rub her and she cries out when he starts moving again, faster and without ceasing the movements of his hand. He revels in this almost too long and is only freed from his trance when she tells him she’s cumming. 

Kouga grips the bed to help him balance as he lurches, getting close himself. Kagome’s mouth opens in an involuntary moan and she grabs at Kouga’s back and attaches herself to his hips and pushes against him hard, like she’s trying to ride his dick from beneath him. 

That was all it took, and Kouga is releasing with helpless moans as he spurts into the condom. His thrusts become shallower until he reluctantly pulls out and collapses onto his back next to her.

Kagome turns her head to meet his eyes and he gives her a breathless chuckle. She brushes his cheek with her hand and leans over to kiss him softly and run her hands through his hair, with no plans of stopping anytime soon. Kagome hopes that alone communicates how good that was for her. She’s enjoying the taste of him either way.


End file.
